Blue Sea Heaven
by BlackDragon2
Summary: In a moment of pure magic, Yuna discovers that love is a force of great power, the power to bring back a memory that will forever change her life.
1. Default Chapter

- Never forget the dreams that have faded or lost,  
For to lose those, or to let go,  
Is the same as to die... -  
  
  
  
  
Hello to all,  
  
My first FF fic. I hope you enjoy it. As a small warning,  
I really hope you've finished the game, or else you will get some major  
spoilers. As another note, there are some scenes where Yuna actually uses   
Black Magic(you can teach her in the game) so I'll be working with  
that. Enjoy.  
  
FFX software is Copyright Squaresoft 2001-02. I make no claims to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BLUE SEA  
HEAVEN  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
'Hope Springs Eternal'  
  
  
  
  
  
'I love you.'  
  
He turned around at her remark, willing, wishing the words to help him  
stay; not go away.  
  
Not daring to turn, face her deepest fear, she let her back and silence  
say the words she hoped she'd never say again.  
  
Goodbye...  
  
And in an instant she hoped would last forever, she felt his embrace on  
her. His touch -gentle and strong- made her feel safe and secure. She   
closed her eyes to savor the peace that only he gave her, if only for  
one last time...  
  
'Don't leave...' she asked him, wishing against all reason that her words  
would somehow do their deed.  
  
'I won't,' he responded, his words given a slight tinge of remorse.  
  
Tears in her eyes, she slowly turned, looking deeply into his eyes.  
She had never felt so happy, or more releived.  
  
His hand softly grazed her cheek, and she could feel the electricity  
of his touch, his being, all that he was. He pulled her closer to him,  
their lips inches apart...  
  
'I'm just a dream...'  
  
  
*And in that moment, Yuna woke up, sweating and panting. She looked around,  
not immediately recognizing her surroundings.  
  
"Tidus?" she called out, almost expecting a reply.  
  
But, there was no reply. There never was.  
  
She had been having the same dream for a while now. And it always ended  
the same. It was as if she was trying to convince herself of something.  
  
Something she knew was hard.  
  
She closed her eyes, and tears began to flow from her eyelids.   
  
Why did she have to suffer like this? Why couldn't she simply put it behind  
her?  
  
"Just a dream..." she said to herself softly, tryig to believe her own   
words. "Just a dream..." she said again, her voice breaking up.  
  
She vainly tried to wipe away the tears, but they simply kept coming.  
And finally, a soft sob escaped her.  
  
And another, and another...  
  
She cuped her face in her hands and quietly began to cry.   
  
"Tidus..." she said in between sobs.  
  
Quietly, she removed her covers and stood. As swiftly as a mouse, she made   
her way to the door of her small house. She needed to think right  
now, and she knew just the place.  
  
Making sure no one was around, she quickly and quietly walked out of Besaid  
village, her figure mixing in with the night quite well, hiding her small  
tour.  
  
-----  
  
Yuna stood still, looking out at the infinite ocean that surrounded her  
home. She rubbed her left arm, trying to soothe away the coldness  
of the night. She felt her eyes to be swollen and red from her crying.  
  
She felt the wind blow her short hair around. With her hand, she wiped the  
tears away once more, and then tried to fix her hair as the wind blew  
it around. She looked over to her sides, checking if anyone else was  
aorund, even though she knew at this hour, that would be scarse.  
  
Sighting no one, she made her way to the dock, her bare feet carressed by  
the warm water, her footprints in the sand washed away as quickly as  
they were made.  
  
Once at the very edge of the wodden dock, she stared at the pae water, her   
reflection being distorted by endless ripples.   
  
How much time she had done this was anyone's guess. Just staring at the  
water, hoping, wishing...  
  
Dreaming...  
  
She sat on the edge, letting her feet into the warm water. She placed   
her hands on her knees and stared into the night, endless, and at the  
stars. They all seemed so far away to her, but they shined. Shined in  
the night, as if standing together to face the challenge of the dark.  
  
She rubbed her eye and sighed. She put her hand out, closed her eyes,  
and concentrated. After a moment, her deed was done. She opened her  
eyes to stare at her creation.  
  
It was something she was quietly proud of. A blue flame sparkled in her  
hand, softly and with a tinge of a power that was both fearfull and gentle  
at the same time.  
  
She smiled as she remembered the work it had cost her to do this. It wasn't  
really a blue flame. It was really a blizzard spell mixed in with just  
a tad of fire, just enough so the ice wouldn't melt quickly. it reminded  
her of something precious...  
  
She let the flame escape her hand, and let the wind make it dance around.  
It was something really... magical. It reminded her of a pyrefly.  
  
Of him...  
  
She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.  
  
The small spell soon burnt out right before her eyes. The scene made her  
smile a sad smile.   
  
It wasn't too far than what had happened with him. Her brief and strange  
relationship had been something so magical, and, as suddenly as he had come,  
he had left.  
  
"Dummy," she said sadly. She wanted to blame him for leaving, but time  
had showed her, that he really didn't have a choice in the matter.   
  
Sometimes, just sometimes, she wished she could go back and just not do  
anything. Never fight Sin, quitting her pilgrimage on that day, and doing  
as he had suggested; just leading a normal life.  
  
At least then, he would've been there with her.  
  
But, those were paths never walked, and time could not be turned back.  
No matter how much you wished it.  
  
Now, after many hard months, she was coming to terms with her loss. She  
had to.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes and began to relive everything. All the pain,   
excitement, and him.  
  
It was all she had left...  
  
Dreams...  
  
She let the wind play with her hair as much as it wanted to as she began her  
tale...  
  
"Listen to my story. I have to tell it to forget it," she said softly  
to herself in an almost inaudible whisper.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Well, my first FF fic. I wanted to write something a little more human,  
so I decided on using this storyline. I hope you all like my work.  
  
  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	2. Chapter 2

- Never forget the dreams that have faded or lost,  
For to lose those, or to let go,  
Is the same as to die... -  
  
  
  
  
BLUE SEA   
HEAVEN  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
*One year ago...*  
  
  
  
"Yuna, it's time."  
  
Yuna stopped whistling at the sea, turned and nodded to her friend Lulu.  
It was time to give her speech.   
  
"Okay," she responded and followed her to the Blitzball stadium, where  
Spira awaited.  
  
*  
  
With people cheering, a smile on her face and her friends by her side,  
Yuna took her seat as new High Summoner, and as she came down, gave  
one huge sigh of relief. She had been extremely nervous about this  
speech, and now finally she had that weight off her shoulders.  
  
"You killed Yunie," said Rikku. "Just what the people needed."  
  
"Thank you Rikku."  
  
"So ah, what happens now?" she asked.  
  
At this, Yuna remained silent. That was a good question. Really, she had   
never thought of this scenario, at least this far. High Summoner was a   
title reserved for those who had defeated Sin, but they were never around  
to really assume the position. What to do had never entered her mind.  
  
"I don't know," she reponded.  
  
"What? What was that?" asked Rikku, not catching the statement.  
  
"No- nothing."   
  
Yuna had always thought that not knowing what to do was some kind of weakness  
in her, so she usually just said what was on her mind, but now, even she  
lacked words.  
  
'THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL SPEECH FOLKS, AND NOW TO CONMEMORATE THIS NEW AGE   
OF PEACE THAT SPIRA HAS ENTERED, WE SHALL HOLD A SPECIAL EXHIBITION GAME  
OF BLITZBALL BETWEEN THE TOP TWO PLACES THIS SEASON: THE BESAID AUROCHS  
AND THE LUCA GOERS!'  
  
The packed stadium erupted in cheer at the announcement. What better way  
to celebrate a new era with a game of Blitzball.  
  
"Well, that's my cue," said Wakka as he stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Good luck," muttered Lulu.  
  
"Knock 'em dead!" said Rikku cheerfully.  
  
Yuna smiled at him. "Win this one for us, Ok?"  
  
"You bet. I'll be back soon, ya."  
  
Yuna nodded and turned her attention to the stadium, which slowly filled  
with water from the pipes. This was right. A little fun to start  
a new life with.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
'SCORE FOR THE GOERS! WOW, WHAT A GAME FOLKS! BOTH TEAMS ARE TIED IN ONE  
OF THE MOST EXCITING GAMES I'VE EVER SEEN! ONLY THIRTY SECONDS REMAIN  
IN OVERTIME, BOTH TEAMS WITH THREE GOALS EACH, AND IF THE TIE ISN'T   
BROKEN, WE'LL DEFINATELY HAVE TO GO TO SUDDEN DEATH!'  
  
Wakka took note of the announcer. He moved quickly into center field,  
just as had been planned.  
  
'Ok, now's the time...' he thought.  
  
A hard tackle and a fumble later, the ball was in his hands, with only 15  
seconds left, and he was a little away from the goal.  
  
'This one's for you bro.'  
  
With the Goers' defense off his back, Wakka threw the ball from his hands  
high up, readied his nerves and pushed himself up; he twisted three  
times, and by the fourth, arched his back as his right foot came to  
connect with the ball just with the right timing...  
  
(POW!)  
  
The ball scuried through all players so fast that none were anywhere   
near fast enough to block it. The Goers' goalie locked his eyes on  
the target, saw it coming straight to the center, and was dumb enough not  
to get out of the way...  
  
'What the! OOOOfffffff...'   
  
With the goalie, the ball went right in.  
  
'WOW! WHAT A SHOT BY AUROCH CAPTAIN WAKKA! SCORE AUROCHS'! AUROCHS WIN!  
AUROCHS' WIN WITH A SPECTACULAR SHOT BY CAPTAIN WAKKA! FOLKS, THIS IS ONE  
FOR THE RECORD BOOKS!'  
  
The stadium exploded into a frenzy of cheering, every voice overthrown  
by another in excitement.  
  
Rikku cheered the loudest from the balcony, calling out to Wakka. Kimahri  
remained stoic by Yuna, Lulu simply smiled.  
  
Yuna, on the other hand, remained motionless.  
  
It was a simple shot, at least to everyone else, but she knew the difference.  
It was different, of course, but the similarity was undeniable.  
  
That was Tidus' shot. His customized version of the Jecht shot, altered a  
bit to suit Wakka's abilities. Surprised, she remained silent, but  
shook her head and began to cheer for her friend.  
  
At least she now knew that she wasn't the only one missing Tidus.  
  
*  
  
The night settled in, and all was rather quiet. It was something that had  
always made her wonder.  
  
Sin was dead. Forever. Whenever Sin was defeated, all of Spira usually  
didn't sleep until a week after. It was kind of funny now.   
  
Now, all Denizens of Spira slept soundly in their beds, dreaming of a  
peace everlasting.   
  
Yuna closed her eyes and breathed in deep the cool and salty night sea air,  
just as the nightlight turned on in Dock 2. She was sitting on the peer's  
edge, letting her feet soak in the water.  
  
'What happens now?' she asked herself, as she looked into the crystal clear,  
but dark water.  
  
That was the best question ever made to her.  
  
Peace for Spira; a prosperous time of joy...  
  
But, what of everything else?  
  
The people of Spira were important, but what would happen to all else.  
Yevon? The teachings? The Al Bhed? Everything...  
  
What would happen to the people when they realized that Yevon was nothing  
but a fraud; a ploy of Maesters to keep their power? She didn't know.  
All she knew for sure, was that for tonight, people would sleep comfy  
in their beds. Not a care in the world. At least for one night, and that  
was worth anything.  
  
She decided to try something, now that she was alone. She concentrated,  
just as Lulu had told her, held out her hands, and closed her eyes tight.  
She felt the tingle, the rush, and then a slight moistness on her palms.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw that her attempt of mixing two spells-fire and  
blizzard-had resulted in only melted ice.  
  
"Oh well..." she said as she let the water drop into the sea. "I'll get  
it soon enough."  
  
"Sure you will!"  
  
Yuna gasped and turned. Rikku was right behind her, standing innocently  
with her hands behind her and a sunny smile on her face.  
  
"You scared me."  
  
"Sheesh, I'm not that ugly," she said. She took to Yuna's left side and sat.  
"I was hoping I'd get you alone. Hadn't had much time to do that today."  
  
"Yeah, everything's so confusing..."  
  
"Yunie, are you ok?"  
  
The question caught her off guard. No one had asked her that yet. And, quite  
frankly, she hadn't thought about it herself.  
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
Rikku shook her head. "Like Auron said, you're not very good at lying."  
  
"I uh... well, I guess, but really, I don't know how to answer."  
  
"I miss him too."  
  
That she had expected, but it still hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"It's barely been three days, but I miss him already. He was fun to have   
around, wasn't he?"  
  
Yuna wanted to sound happy, but couldn't pull it off. "Yes, he was fun.  
I miss him too. A lot."  
  
"I know," she responded as she laid her head on Yuna's shoulder. Yuna grabbed  
Rikku's hand, which grasped back. "You know, to tell the truth, I did kinda  
like him. I mean, who doesn't like a nice blond guy with blue eyes?"  
  
Yuna smiled at that.   
  
"Rikku, thank you."  
  
Rikku smiled. "You're welcome," she whispered. "Yunie, what're you gonna  
do now?"   
  
Yuna stuttered. "I- don't know."  
  
Rikku stayed silent, but gripped Yuna's hand a little harder. "I'm scared."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I don't know what's gonna happen. I mean, we finally got Sin, but...  
Is that enough to really bring true peace?"  
  
"Good question, but I don't think anybody knows the answer yet."  
  
They both went silent for a little while, staring out into the sea.  
  
"I want to..."  
  
"What?" Rikku asked, barely catching the statement.  
  
"I want to go... to the Moonflow."  
  
"Huh?" she said as she got off Yuna's shoulder and looked at her.  
  
"I'll tell everyone. I want to go to the Moonflow. I want to see it at   
night."  
  
For a moment, Rikku didn't understand why she wanted to go there, but then   
she remembered that Tidus had wanted to stay at the Moonflow until nightfall,  
but they were unable to. She jumped up, quickly ran behind Yuna, who followed  
her, and began her little 'dance.'  
  
"Start packing, 'cause we leave in the morning!"  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
A. N.  
  
I know it's been cheesed to death, but I just had to use the Moonflow  
segment.   
  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	3. Chapter 3

- Never forget the dreams that have faded or lost,  
For to lose those, or to let go,  
Is the same as to die... -  
  
  
  
  
BLUE SEA  
HEAVEN  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Yuna nodded to Lulu and Wakka, bowing slightly.  
  
"Yes, I do. It's just something I have to do."  
  
"But Yuna, can't this wait? I mean, the people need a leader now, ya?"  
  
"I know, and that's why I asked you two to stay," she said. Behind her  
were Rikku and Kimahri; he was holding a medium sized suitcase. "I'm sorry  
it was so sudden, but I need to do this."  
  
"Well, guess we can't say no, ya?"  
  
"Very well, we shall handle things here in your absense." Lulu came up to  
Yuna and hugged her softly. She returned the affection. "Take care of   
yourself."  
  
"I will, besides, I have Rikku and Kimahri with me."  
  
"Yunie, the boat leaves in like 5 minutes."  
  
Yuna let go of Lulu, turned and nodded. She gave Wakka a hug and left to  
the Docks to catch her boat.  
  
"Yuna! Be careful!" yelled Wakka at his friends. Preety soon, Yuna, Rikku  
and Kimahri had sailed clear out of site, leaving them behind.  
  
"Lu, you think..."  
  
"I don't know," she responded as she held herself before the wind. "I believe  
she is yet to comply her loss, and it will be much harder for her than for  
anyone."  
  
Wakka didn't answer. He usually never did, but now he had a reason to...  
  
She was absolutely right.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"So, what's the schedule?" Rikku asked as she sat on the railing of the   
boat, as it slowly rocked from side to side.  
  
Yuna smiled and looked at her, diverting her gaze from the endless blue.  
"We'll reach Mushroom Rock in three days. We have to walk from there."  
  
"Three days!? Aww man! I can't sit in this tub for another three days!"  
  
Yuna giggled. Three days on a boat were a little bit of a boring prospect,  
but it was the best she and Rikku could arrange in such short time.  
  
"Well, no use complaining, I guess," Rikku said. "But seriously, what do  
we do in the meantime?"  
  
Yuna made a face and looked at the sea again.   
  
"I know!" Rikku exclaimed as she jumped down, startling Yuna. She turned  
to her cousin. "Yuna, fyo syoct ciehr myli Ec Pnit!"  
  
Yuna blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"I just said, it's time for you to learn some Al Bhed! You really have to get  
in touch with your roots!"  
  
Yuna laughed, covering her mouth. "I guess you're right, but how am I gonna  
learn?"  
  
"Well Duh! You happen to have the best translater in the business as your  
cousin!"  
  
"Ok! So, how do we start?"  
  
"Well," she said slowing her pace. "The basics, I guess. First off, I have   
to get those Primers we found."  
  
Yuna seemed a bit surprised, but only for an instant. Those were the   
primers Tidus had used to learn Al Bhed. "You brought them with you?"  
  
"Yeah, thought we might need 'em. Be back in a sec!"   
  
Rikku headed off in a hurry to the below deck rooms. Yuna sighed and  
looked back at the ocean. It felt a little strange to start learning  
Al Bhed, but it also felt right. She never had much contact with her  
mother, so in a sense, it would bring her a little closer to understanding  
that side of her.   
  
And of course, him.  
  
"I'll do my best," she told the wind as it threw her clothes around.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"You are not serious?"  
  
"I'm afraid I have to be. This is what Spira needs right now."  
  
Wakka and Lulu sat in a small room with another man late at night,   
arguing for the past hour.  
  
"How many times must I say this!? NO! We refuse by all means!"  
  
"I believe the final say is of Lady Yuna's..."  
  
"Maybe it's Yuna's, but we're in charge while she's out, so we say no!"  
said Wakka.  
  
"We discovered the truth about the charade, and now you want US to keep  
it going!? Have you no shame?"  
  
"It is irrelevant what I believe, but the fact remains that this is Spira's  
future here. Let me leave you with that thought for now. I trust you will  
persuad Lady Yuna to do the right thing."  
  
"There is no right in two wrongs," Lulu responded. "Which is exactly  
what you wish to do."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
With a loud yawn, Rikku slowly and lazily rose from her bed and streched  
mightily. She was up late from all her seasickness; even though she  
was an experienced sailor, she never beat it.  
  
"Yunie?" she called as she rubbed her eyes. Not getting a response, she  
squinted until they focused and looked around the room. Light peeked  
from under the door, but the room was still relatively dark.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked as she began to dress. Once clothed, she  
left the room, covering her eyes at the sunshine. She made her way up  
to top deck, to the main cabin. The captain was the only one inside,  
maneuvering the ship by himself.  
  
"Good morning Miss Rikku!" the Captain greeted her.  
  
"Morning," she responded. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's a bit past noon. Slept in today huh?"  
  
"Just enough to sleep well," she said as she assumed her usual cheery mood.  
"Where's Yunie?"  
  
"Oh. well, before I tell you, you should know that we will reach Mushroom  
rock in about 10 hours."  
  
"Already? But I thought it was gonna take another day!"  
  
"It was, but we kept the Chocobos running all night, and the wind was in   
our favor, so we made excellent time. We're letting them rest now, so  
we'll resume voyage in about 2 hours."  
  
"Great! But, where's Yunie?"  
  
"Oh, I believe she said she was going to swim a bit."  
  
"In these waters!?"  
  
"Not to worry. The waters in this particular area are rather warm, and it  
is a hot day." He turned and looked out the window. "Besides, she  
wouldn't go out too far anyway. Her Ronso guardian is there, see?"  
He pointed out. Rikku looked and saw Kimahri standing stoicly near the  
boarding ramp, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she left to find them.  
  
"Yo Kimahri!" she greeted happily. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good morning," he said without much emotion. She would've gotten mad,  
but she was now used to his one word answers and lack of emotion; it was  
just his way of being. "Where's Yunie?"  
  
Kimahri spared a quick glance, and pointed out a bit to sea. Yuna was   
swimming peacefully in the calm and crystaline waters, or at least what   
Rikku was able to see; just her feet as she dove down.  
  
"Yuna swim for while now."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go change to something wet-able."  
  
"Rikku should not swim with Yuna."  
  
Rikku looked at her guardian companion, not understanding why he had just  
said what he said.  
  
"Yuna swims to forget, even if she not know... Kimahri worried."  
  
Rikku stared at him. It wasn't like kimahri to say he was worried just like  
that. What was it that worried him anyway? Yuna seemed just fine.  
  
*****  
  
The sea was inviting, challenging, soothing; all the things she had come to  
know of it was really a wonder. It was one of her favorite things when  
she had been younger. She remembered her father teaching her how to swim,  
showing her the right ways to conserve energy. She had the vaguest memory  
of her mother swiming with her, but it was quite some work to simply   
remember her face. Of course, she could always visit her in the farplane,  
but memories were a little different than things you could see.  
  
Yuna stopped in mid-stroke to admire the beauty that was the sun shinning,  
illuminating the waters' surface from below. She could see how the  
ripples distorted the image to their liking; it was kind of like they  
were shapping it to how they saw the world. A personal view of beauty  
to a world of deep secrets.  
  
When her lungs finally betrayed her, she rose for air quickly. The world she  
had grown to love and admire as a child was quickly left behind.  
  
"Yunie!" she heard Rikku call her. She turned to the direction of the boat,  
saw both Rikku and Kimahri, and waved as she bobbed from the water.  
She began to swim towards them, slowly and meticulously, but a few feet  
before the access ladder, she turned to face the morning sun again.  
She finally climbed up, and greeted her friends.  
  
Rikku had to raise an eyebrow at the site. She had never seen Yuna in a   
bathing suit before. In fact, she had no idea, at least not to a point  
to have ever thought about it, but Yuna was extremly beautiful. Great  
curves, almost no body fat; in one instant, she felt a little jealous  
of her.  
  
"Good mo.., um, Ky- KYYT LYHRURK, Rikku."  
  
"Good morning Yunie! You brushed up a bit on those primers!"  
  
"Yes," she answered happily. She accepted a towel from kimahri, feeling  
the effects of swimming at sea.  
  
"You're up early," Rikku said cheerfully.  
  
"Actually, you slept in a bit," she answered.   
  
"Well, champions need their rest!"  
  
(GROWL...)  
  
Rikku blushed and grabbed her tummy as it demamded a little nourishment.  
"Haha, sorry, but I guess I could use some lunch."  
  
Yuna giggled. "Yes, I believe meal time is right now, in fact."  
  
"Great! See you below!" She literally sprinted to the dinning area below   
deck.  
  
Yuna shook her head and smiled at kimahri. She decided to change before  
lunch, so she went below to her cabin and changed, heading to the dinning  
area afterward, where Rikku was literally devouring plate after plate.  
  
*****  
  
"We'll be there by morning, Lady Yuna. I apologise that it isn't sooner,  
but the Chocobos were more tired than we thought, so we had that set-  
back. I hope there isn't a problem?" the captain asked Yuna carefully.  
  
"No, of course not. Don't worry," she responded light-heartilly. The  
captain bowed and left, leaving Yuna looking directly at the golden  
sunset. She sighed at the peace it had always brought her looking  
at the sinking sun; ever since she was a small girl, getting over  
the loss of her mother.  
  
"Got a thought to share?" someone asked her. Yuna turned and saw Rikku   
coming towards her. She didn't sit on the railing this time, instead  
she leaned on it like Yuna was doing. "Nice, isn't it?"  
  
"It's beautiful," she responded. "When my mother died, I remember  
my father taking me to watch a sunset over at one of the docks. He told  
me that whenever I missed my mother, I should look at the sunset; she'd  
always be there, coming down from the sky to swim."   
  
Rikku didn't answer at that; she didn't know what to say, so she just  
nodded and said, "Wow."  
  
"I- I guess it sounds crazy, but I still believe him."  
  
"Yunie, did- uh, do you still remember your mother?"  
  
Yuna thought for a moment, then brought one hand up to her mouth. "I,  
sometimes, yes. It's hard, but I can still remember her teaching me how  
to swim. Also, she and my father were always together; I really can't   
remember being apart at any time."  
  
"I wish I could remember mine," Rikku said. "She died in childbirth. I  
only have a sphere recording of her, but, I really wish I remembered her  
for real."  
  
Yuna hugged Rikku by her shoulders. It was hard to live with only   
memories of your loved ones, but sometimes there really wasn't a choice  
in the matter.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Well, we have to let the chocobo's rest, so we'll be docked for three days.  
Please remember that."  
  
"Yes, we will," Yuna responded with a polite bow. They had finally docked at  
Mushroom Rock, but they would have to walk the rest of the way; through  
Djose Highroad and up to the Moonflow. It was almost a five hour hike,  
but they would make it up relatively early.  
  
"It's about an hour down to get to the Temple where you can rest, so please  
be careful M'lady," the Captain advised from the boat to the shore where  
they were.  
  
"We don't need to be careful; we're the best guardians ever!" Rikku yelled.  
Yuna laughed.  
  
"Well you two, let's get going!"  
  
With a smile lighting their faces(Save for Kimahri, who's smile was scarier  
than nice), they began the treck over the Highroad, both kimahri and Rikku  
looking ahead and all around for any possible fiend attacks, but it looked  
like the fiend population had decreased some since Sin's defeat.  
  
"Yo Yunie, how you doing?" Rikku volunteered at some point in the middle  
of the Highroad.  
  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," she answered innocently. "Just wanted to know if you're   
tired or anything. We can stop to rest at any time."  
  
"No, we're making great time, so why rest?"  
  
Rikku kept her pace a little in front of Yuna, with Kimahri bringing up  
the rear. "Just to let you know. We can stop at anytime to eat or rest,  
or, whatever. Just so you know, 'K?  
  
"Yuna no want to stop when so close. Rikku have to follow," Kimahri  
said in a low voice. Rikku raised her eyebrows and gave a shy and awkward  
smile.  
  
"Ok, Ok. So we'll keep moving," she said. She slowed down to match Yuna's  
stride, walking with her hands behind her back and taking long steps.  
Every once in a while she looked at Yuna's face, then back at the road,  
then at her face, then at the road.  
  
"Yuna, I just have to ask. Why um, why did you want to do this so soon?  
I mean..." she said as she came to a complete stop.  
  
Yuna took a few more steps before stopping herself. She lowered her head,   
and for a moment her back gave away that she increased momentarily the  
grip on the small bag she was carrying in front of her.  
  
"Yunie?"  
  
Yuna raised her head, turned and smiled, but said nothing. She began to walk  
slowly, never flinching.  
  
Rikku stood still, watching Yuna leave without an answer. It really wasn't  
like her to do that. She then was pushed to a side, when Kimahri nudged  
her to make way, as if he wouldn't walk other than in a straight line and  
she was in the way.  
  
The rest of the hike was left in complete silence.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was middle to late afternoon when they finally were leaving the forest   
behind, and could see the afternoon sun over the summit path.  
  
"Well, we're close," Rikku said. It was the first words uttered in hours.  
  
"Yes," Yuna responded.   
  
Rikku kept her eyes forward as they walked up. After a few more minutes,   
they were even closer to the end of the path.   
  
"OOOO, look!" Rikku shouted as she caught eye of a small firey object  
up the path. "A pyrefly! Let's go!" She bolted up, running as fast as  
she could up the hill. "Come on slowpokes! Hurry!" she shouted to Kimahri  
and Yuna, whom had been left behind.  
  
Yuna smiled and began to pick up her pace too...  
  
"Yuna," Kimahri said.  
  
Yuna stopped and turned to him. "Yes?"  
  
Kimahri looked at her intensely. "Is Yuna sure of this?"  
  
The question was a surprise to her, in a way she couldn't peg. "Yes, of  
course I want to. now let's go," she said as she resumed walking. Kimahri  
shook his head and began to walk too.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
After another ten minutes, they had finally reached the summit. The Moonflow  
river was in plain site. Yuna's jaw almost dropped at the beauty. Pyreflies  
rose from the Moon Lilies, like a bee from a flower. They floated in the air,  
making a pattern of flight that almost seemed erratic, yet somehow alluring  
and appealing. Rikku was already standing on a large rock on the waters  
edge, admiring the view.  
  
"It's beautiful," Rikku said. It really was a sea of stars.  
  
Yuna had so many things to say, that she had no idea where to start. She   
dropped her bag and walked to the edge of the river near Rikku. She let  
her legs give under her, tired from the walk, and sat quietly as she   
smiled.  
  
"It's still a few hours until sundown, so I guess we should rest until then.  
We should..." Yuna stopped short then, feeling something warm land on her   
hand.  
  
"Cool..." Rikku said as she stared at Yuna. A Pyrefly landed on her hand,  
and didn't move, not even as she raised her hand to look at it closer.  
  
Yuna smiled ear to ear as she admired this being. It really didn't have  
any form, it was just like a light that didn't have a home. It was  
something out of this world.  
  
"Hi little guy," Yuna said softly not to scare it away. The pyrefly didn't   
move for a while, but eventually, it took flight again as it joined  
it's companions in flight.  
  
"It's preety," Yuna said. "Now, we just wait for the sunset..."  
  
"Yunie," Rikku said with an echo as she rose from her rock. "What's going  
on?"  
  
"Huh?" she said, then she realized what Rikku wanted to know. It couldn't  
have been over 4:30 in the afternoon, but the sun was already setting in the  
mountains, and very quickly to add. The really odd thing was that the more  
the sun set, he brighter the lake became, as if it was fluorecent beam  
of light, everlasting and endless.  
  
"Awwwwsomeee," Rikku said as she admired the supernatural event taking  
place right before her eyes. Magic was so common now-adays, and this was  
something dimensions away from magic; it was mystical.  
  
"....." was the only thing that left Yuna's lips. She looked at her   
companions; Rikku was ecstatic, jumping up and down and trying to catch  
the dancing lights before her like a child, Kimahri was as stoic as ever,  
but years of knowing him had taught her how to figure him out; she knew  
he was mesmerized, having never witnessed something like this. Suddenly,  
she felt hot and tingly all over...  
  
"Yunie..."  
  
"Yuna..."  
  
Yuna looked to them, but something far more interesting caught her full   
attention. All over her, pyreflies were gathering, encircling her in a   
cylinder of light and stars; as they spun around, they seemed to make  
Yuna glow in the now completely dark sky. She tried to touch the lights,   
finding them warm and pleasent in her palms as she began to slowly spin  
around in circles, laughing softly and happily.  
  
"Yunie..." Rikku said, seeing her cousin dance, enveloped in stars; she  
couldn't help to be mesmerized at this. She tore her gaze to the lake, which  
now shun like a sea of stars; a private Universe inside a world of   
water, shinning as brightly as a thousand golden sunsets, different hues  
of color adorned each part, creating a world of endless light.  
  
Yuna stopped her spinning, still enloped by stars, and looked at the   
private universe that had formed before her, seeing a site more wonderful  
than she could have ever imagined.   
  
"Pyreflies take the shape of the memories of those who have parted..."  
said Rikku, astounded.  
  
"Tidus..." Yuna said.  
  
Indeed, it was the image of Tidus that stood in the middle of the lake,  
summoned by the Pyreflies, motionless, and as handsome as she had thought  
he was.   
  
'....'  
  
Rikku looked at Tidus in awe; she knew the dead could be seen in the   
farplane, but here? She looked at Yuna; she looked like the day she and  
Tidus had gone off into the woods... happy. Completely and utterly  
happy. She began to walk towards him, taking an unvoiced invitation  
to him.  
  
Kimahri smiled as Yuna walked torwards her beloved. He was also happy  
for her, even if it was only for a moment.  
  
Yuna took small strides, concentrating on magic to walk on the surface of  
the water, but she realized, that the more she concentrated, the more  
she lost herself to this emotion, and realized that she didn't need  
magic now; she was in it, a part of it.  
  
'....'  
  
The image of Tidus extended his hand to Yuna, whom only looked at it, afraid  
of touching thin air. Slowly and cautiosly, she reached for him, feeling,  
touching a dream that was real.  
  
He was real.  
  
He was as real as she remembered. She grasped his hand firmly as she looked  
into his deeo, opaque blue eyes, eyes that any woman could drown in.  
  
He smiled as he pulled her closer to him, grabbing her waist as the pyreflies  
worked their magic of light.  
  
"Tidus..." she moaned at him, feeling as if she was in heaven. She would  
have said more, but he placed a finger on her lips. silencing; letting  
her know that this moment was of no neccesity to words.  
  
She placed her hands on his chest, savoring the feel of him; intoxicating  
and irresistable. He smiled at her, a smile that meant everything.  
She let herself rest on his chest and embraced him fully.  
  
They began to dance in each others arms, as the pyreflies light grew more  
and more intense every passing second.  
  
If only a few seconds had past, they had felt like centuries to Rikku.  
She felt so happy for Yuna. She wiped her eyes as tears her own began  
to flow. She laughed at her own emotions, feeling ridiculous for  
feeling so happy over something that didn't belong to her.  
  
Yuna had never felt so happy; it was something more wonderful than she  
had ever imagined. Being held by the one she loved, feeling safe, protected  
and secure...  
  
'....'  
  
She looked into his eyes at his unspoken words, understanding fully what  
he wanted to say. She closed her eyes as their faces grew inches closer,  
and closer...  
  
Rikku gulped as the sky grew brighter, for some reason, and the night quickly  
went away.  
  
"Tidus..." Yuna whispered as she felt a stir in the magic. She knew what was  
coming, but chose to not let it affect her. She kept her eyes closed  
and drew him near, not fearing, but afraid.  
  
Tidus smiled as his figure diminished, faded away.  
  
'....'  
  
Yuna hugged with all her strength, but ended up hugging herself as Tidus'  
figure left her arms. Wind seemed to come from nowhere, blowing her dress  
and hair to one side. She dared not open her eyes, so a lone tear escaped  
her. It fell directly into the water, not affected by the wind.   
  
Rikku could clearly see as Yuna's tear touched the water. The instant  
it did, the Pyreflies dispersed, making the sound they made. The lake turned  
back to normal, as all the light left the depths. Tears began to flow from  
her eyes as well.  
  
Yuna knew that it had ended. It was over, but in the few minutes it lasted,  
it felt as if an eternity had gone by.  
  
She opened her eyes, letting the uncried tears be wisked away by the wind,  
holding her hands close to her heart.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered to the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
This isn't the end of the story, in case you were wondering. Plenty more to   
come, so stick around.  
  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


End file.
